moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Dawn
Mission Statement By order of the High King Anduin Wrynn, Larele was called in to form a small Elite force known as the Rangers. Our cause is to protect the Alliance wherever needed. We go on missions in small strike forces to protect the borders of our great cities and territories! By taking the oath to swear fealty to the Rangers, you are joining a family bound by friendship and loyalty! For the Alliance! We are based out in Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands to deal with the Forsaken and Sin'dorei Horde threats to the lands of the Alliance and any other rising threats. We follow most ways of the Rangers that were once part of Kaldorei Empire long ago but we are open to all races within the Alliance. The Rangers operate similar to how the Farstriders operate in the past and now, with more of a Kaldorei feel to it. Note: This is a WIP, please forgive any and all misconceptions/mistakes within the lore. Contact Mengersh directly for any issues, Thanks! Officers Senior Officers * General Larele Moonfang * Scout Commander Maz Daerun * Vanguard Commander Erenar * High Commander John Hastings-Shadeclaw(Second-in-Command) * FangGuard (Lt.) Commander Winter Shadowspyre * Captain Amookerellea Songwhisper * First Sergeant Liam Yorkson * Lt. Commander Affinaria Hastings-Shadeclaw * High Priestess Ava Naval Assets * Modified Gryphon-''class, ''HMS Tedrassil(Commissioned, under construction) * 2 Modified ''Storm''-class, IES Lor'danel and HMS Redoubt(Commissioned, both currently under construction) * 4 Regular Darnassian Ships (All active, deployed in Kul Tiran waters) * Modified Darnassian Ship, ''IES Fang's Wrath''(Flagship, Deployed in Kul Tiran waters) The combined might is know as the Hand of Vengeance Squadron Divisions FangGuard The FangGuard are General Moonfang's personal guards, hand picked by the General herself and fall under the command of FangGuard Commander Winter Shadowspyre. These members are also the eyes and ears of the general, and undergo serious training. Status: Active Scout Division The Scouts, as the name implies, scout out for the Grand Alliance Army while on campaign. They are under the Command of Commander Mazareen Daerun and make up the bulk of the Ranger's operational assets and abilities. Status: Active Inquisitor Division The Inquisitors are hardly seen, but the make up primarily the offensive casters of the Rangers under the command of H. Priestess Ava. Current status: Active. Vanguard Division The Vanguard Division is the heavy hitters, cavalry, and frontline soldiers of the Rangers. They are lead by Commander Eren. Status: Active Bases(Known) * Aerie Peak, Hinterlands, Eastern Kingdoms * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas, Kalimdor Updated News As of August 4th, 629 K.C., The Inquisitor Division will be reactivated and absorb the Medic Division by vote via the Senior Officers after several days of debate. August 27th, 629 K.C., The Rangers have requested the construction of modified Gryphon-class in order to join and replace the Fang's Wrath. August 27th-28th, 629 K.C., The Rangers have commissioned two modified Storm-class frigates to assist the ''Tedrassil ''in combat situations. Rules(OOC/IC) Rule#1: Mounts, Your mount, while IC, has to make sense, or at least have a plausible story as to how you aquired the mount. Rule#2: Ranking up, To advance in rank, you will have to prove yourself worthy. In order to prove yourself worthy, you will have to show compassion as a worker and towards the Rangers main goal. To protect the Alliance from all threats! Your unruling compassion and the amount of time you spend to improve the order will increase your chances to climb the ranks. Rule#3: ERP . While representing the guild, and while you have our guild tag under your username, you will not enter Goldshire, except for questing. Flying over/running past is fine, and so is being in Elwynn Forest in general. We don't want our guild to be known for ERP'rs as that's not what we are about. ERP is not banned from the guild, but if you are going to participate in that activity, make sure to keep it to /p with your partner(s). Rule#4: Level Requirements: lvl 15+ toons. DK's should be 65+. Rule#5: Accountability, We work on a three strike system. Infractions include but are not limited to, 1. Failing to follow a command of a superior while IC. 2. Violating the posted rules. 3. Personally insulting others in the guild in OOC and meaning it. If a member asks you to stop bugging/harrasing them, please do so. 4. Consequences goes as follow: You get a warning. Strike 1 is Verbal Counselling. Strike 2 is to be silenced for 12 hours. Strike 3 is booted from guild. Dependent on how dire the issue is, these consequences vary. You may also have an officer or higher vouch for you to remove a strike. Rule #5 Obedience — We are an Alliance guild but where we are, we have to respect the rules placed. To that end, we do not go around fighting random people. Inlcuding those that have pissed you off. If a player brings conflict to you. Go outside of the cities and deal with the situation as you like. Rule#6: Alts, We have a limit on the number of alts within the guild. In the guild list, find your name and mark your main as such in the notes box. Label each alt as "Main's Alt" where you write your main's name. If you currently have more than three, think about which ones you won't mind losing from the guild, as they will be kicked. Rule#7: Drama, The guild is made of a diverse group of individuals. That being said, if a situation arises. Keep the messaging to DM's. Always, try to solve the issue between you and the other party. If you can not solve the issue between you two then please contact an officer. Harassment/Racism/Sexism -- We have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to straight up derogatory remarks and actions. Especially if it goes against the game's ToS (Terms of Service). Playing around is fine and can easily be part of your toon's RP style. However, if you are bringing to a OOC manner and a member asks you to stop an action, and it can be construed as harrasment/racisism/sexism. If you are a victim of such action, before accusing someone of such things, be sure to have screenshots or other relevent evidence. Blatant breaking of this rule will result in immediate removal from the guild. If you are removed from the guild due to this rule. You can make an appeal to an officer, with evidence that you were wrongfully accused. Rule#8: Officer Responsibilites -- All officer ranks (Officer and above) will contribute to the guild in multiple ways. They are expected to follow the rules that they agreed to enforce as well as keep confidentiality. Failure to do so will entail a warning, then demoting and perhaps if dire a strike. If an officer has an issue with a member who is not an officer. They are expected to be respectful and to obtain help by either the High Council members or another officer. If two officers are fighting and can not fix their issue between each other. They must obtain help from the High Council member(s). Rule#9: Limitations towards Roleplay -- Your character's story as well as abilities must match and make sense. For example a death knight can not gain powers of elune or a paladin can not have shadow magic. If your story/abilities seem ridiculous, an officer will ask for you to alter it. If you do not comply. You will gain a warning and then a strike. If there is a new player who joined the guild. An officer must inspect the player and evaluate themselves if it makes sense. If the officer thinks that there is an issue with the story and the player refuses to change it. They may speak with another officer. The judgement of these two officers will suffice the end result towards this player. #10 As mentioned in Rule #4, We work on a 3 strike program. however if you fail to read, or are not aware of the rules after today, this rule will not apply and any rudeness, or rule breaking from any of the other rules before the post of this one, (mainly following the events from last night. July 5th, 2018) then all of the rules posted before this one, will no longer apply. It is the persons, who took the time to invite you, responsibility to make sure that you are aware of said rules, before you agree to join the guild. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Sentinel Army Category:Grand Alliance Army